1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power control method, and more particularly to a power control method, which provides power when city energy is unstable.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional power supply system drives a load, the conventional power supply system transforms city energy to power required by the load. However, the conventional power supply system cannot normally drive the load when the city energy is unstable, such as power trip or power failure. Thus, the load cannot normally operate. If the load is an important device, such as a base station or a fileserver, it is inconvenient to transmit information when the load cannot normally operate.